This research seeks to achieve substantial improvement in methods of handling various biological and clinical problems such as cell analysis and diagnostic radiology through the application of image processing and pattern recognition techniques. The multi- disciplinary character of the Research Laboratory of Electronics, and a variety of ties to the medical community, provide an excellent environment for this work. The objectives will be accomplished by building upon the results obtained to date in image processing and pattern recognition and upon the experience of the past several years in dealing with the measurement and classification of morphological features in images of bio-medical interest. One part of the proposed program focusses on the use of a computer system to make quantitative observations, while the other part is directed toward the task of transforming or modifying an image. Both parts aim to improve and extend the capability of professional observers such as microscopists or radiologists, who must interpret and evaluate the images clinically. The proposed program will have two major sections: a) Aspects of Diagnostic Radiology comprises reproduction and analysis of radiographs, feasibility of a mass electronic X-ray storage facility, and studies on the diagnostic process in radiology; b) Quantitative Cytology comprises studies of red cells, white cells, chromosomes and statistical modelling of cellular biology. It is anticipated that this program will yield devices suitable for development into practical clinical adjuncts and will also develop methods dependent upon quantitative and objective analysis of visual images that are applicable to clinical and phsysiological research.